There is No God
by Yesterday's Kill
Summary: Francis and his son, Alfred, only love one man who is named Arthur Kirkland. But this innocent crush has turned into wicked obsession in which even God can't stop. USUK vs fruk
1. Prolougue

" Alfred! Francis ! A pleasure to see you once again!"  
" PAPA! Papa!" The boy with the glasses and caramel hair yelled,who nearly tripped on his way downstairs. He held against the stairway handrails and swung on every newel. He laughed and howled. The great hall echoed his cheers. He jumped over 3 steps and landed right on his feet which met the ground with a hard thud. He gasped and looked to see if his papa coming down the stairway.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled." Papa! Please..come and see! Arthur is here and expecting us!"  
" Coming Alfred!" His papa responded from above, " I'll be down shortly!" Alfred merely shrugged at his father's response and eagerly ran to the front gates outside. He smiled as he waved when seeing Arthur from the window, leaving his car and walking towards the door.

Francis sighed and played with his hair a few more times. Feeling disgusted, he settled on letting his gold-blonde hair free and instead dabbed perfume on his wrists. He stood up from his dresser and walked to the full length mirror. He puffed up his chest and slapped his checks two times each. With his reddened face, he look down to his cuffs and fidgeted then with the roughness of his dry hands. Scoffing he left go of his cuffs and ran to the dresser and reached into the drawer for moisturizer. He out of at least 3 tablespoons on him. His hands were very greasy. Francis looked seeing wildly and saw his bed covers. He immediately ran over and rubbed his hands against the silk.

Once he was satisfied, the newly widowed Francis headed downstairs. He held his head high and walked elegantly just as any man should down the spiraling stairway. He looked down to Alfred and Arthur. They eagerly waited for his presence in the great hall.  
" Arthur..a pleasure to see you." Francis said in a melodic tone. He tried to keep a small smile. Arthur grinned and bowed lowly.  
" A pleasure it is to be here ma'am." Arthur responded. Francis cheeks went pink when the Englishman looked right at him with his beautiful green eyes. Francis mentally stopped himself from being too obvious.

" You are doing well I hope!" Francis called out suddenly. Arthur eyes widened and he took steps backs. He soon stopped himself and laughed aloud. He quickly covered it with a cough and curtsied." Fine and you m'lady?" Francis chuckled. " Good sire." He curtsied back. Alfred huffed and crossed arms, but chuckled at the old men's game.

" How ..are Alfred's lessons doing?" Francis said abruptly, in hopes of striking a conversation. Arthur smiled and put a head on Alfred's head and ruffled his hair." The lad is doing quite well in fact, we shall be sending to Oxford very soon. "

Alfred beamed and enjoyed the Englishman's hand on his head. It was a warm touch.  
Francis took a breath and played with his cuffs again. He waited. " well..I'll leave you to it." He walked past them into the great library that stood ahead.

Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled. " let's get a move on now!" He chirped pushing Alfred playfully ahead of him. Alfred laughed like a small child and ran ahead. Arthur followed close behind up the stairs.

Francis watched then from the crack og the library door. He sighed and smelled his wrists. He then grabbed a lock of hair and inspected it.

 _I don't understand._ Francis thought glumly. _I've put new clothes, new perfume..and yet not one word._ He thought back to Alfred, and how well he went on with Arthur, it made his blood boil. He huffed and walked down the many aisles of books he had in his possession.

Arthur loved to read, so Francis loved to read too.  
He would do anything for Arthur, just for so much as a look from those emerald eyes.

Francis wanted to lick those lips of his, to touch his skin. He wanted to hear the Brit moan. He wanted to kiss those bushy brows, to feel his smooth, pale legs.

 _Yes._

Francis giggle and blushed at the thought of having Arthur beneath him, naked and vulnerable.

Hey, Francis loved him after all. He wanted Arthur He was going to make him his, eliminating ANYONE who got in the way of him doing so.

Anyone.


	2. Chapter 1

Francis held up to fingers up to his eyes. Each nail was perfectly curved like The crescent moon. Approximately 2.0 centimeters tall. His fingers were looking smooth and slender, he'd noticed .

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror , he stood shirtless. His stomach not showing any fat and his waist slim.

Still Francis was not satisfied.

Taking deep breaths to remain calm, he inserted his index finger deep into his mouth and down his throat.

He gagged.

Then he vomited raucously. He rushed over to the toilet, unable to hold it in any longer.

Hurls of his liquefied food of what was his last night's dinner and breakfast,spilled into the toilet bowl. A rotten stench was present as well. The smell and sight of his vomit was so sickening that Francis hurled again..and again.

Arthur left a little while ago. He smiled at Alfred and rubbed is head in affection. Alfred grinned, his cheeks looking a little red,. Francis looked away,jealous. He was completely taken by surprise when Arthur reached for his hand and _planted_ a sweet, tender kiss on his knuckles. He looked at Francis a smirked. " Till we meet again, _my lady._ " Francis was left speechless , wishing that Alfred wasn't present so he could go in on the Brit.

Francis and Alfred sat directly across from each other of the long dining table. The table was clothed in a white sheet with frills on the bottom of it. A single vase of red roses was sitting in the middle of the dining table. Alfred and Francis were alone in the room.

The table was nearly empty on Francis' side, who was only haveing a small loaf of bread, soup of beef and vegetable with a tall glass of red wine.

On the other hand, Alfred beguiled himself with an assortments of fruit on a plate as well as bread, a roasted steak and a tall glass of water, easy on the ice.

Alfred gorged himself in his fruit and bread , glancing at his father between bites. He swallowed . " Hey, Dad. How come you aren't eating?" He called across the table, his mouth full with another bite of bread.

Francis wrinkled his nose. Such horrible manners. And this is what Arthur cared for? Someone who eats like a pig and has no regard for the people around him? Why doesn't Arthur fall for the Frenchman who is thin, beautiful, and will go to the ends of the earth in order to prove his love to you? Why not go after him?

Francis smiled at his son. " I was just thinking about your brother Matthew. I may write to him soon and ask him to drop by for week or so."  
Alfred smiled. " Yes. It'd be such fun to have Matty here. Write to him soon, will you dad?"  
" of course, _mon cher_."

Alfred studied Francis for awhile. Francis pretended not to notice and took a sip of wine. Alfred's gaze made him feel irritated and sifted in his chair, hoping that Alfred would get the message. Surely, Alfred can't be that stupid.

" Dad...do you like Arthur or something?"  
Francis jumped in his chair and his silverware felt out of his hands and onto the plate with a small _dink_. Francis blushed madly and let out a horrendously fake laugh. " Oh Alfred! Wherever did you get that ridiculous notion!" He went on laughing again, waving his hand at him.

Alfred chuckled. " Lets call it a guess. First when I mentioned his name, you dropped your spoon and fork in surprise. You then laughed , like very fake , and now you're blushing real bad." Alfred smirked. " So in conclusion, I believe that you do fancy Arthur. " he took a bite of bread in triumph.

Francis huffed. " My cheeks are red because I slap them." He muttered. He didn't expect Alfred to hear him with all of that racket he was making simply by chewing.  
He did.  
Alfred spit out his food, nearly choking.  
" You what?!" He screamed.  
Francis kept his cool. " Alfred, do not yell at the table or at me."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Francis. He scoffed and banged his fist on the table." Father, if I may ask, just what the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
Francis's eyes widened and his face darkened. He put a hand on his chest, to make him look as though he was horribly offended. " What did you just say to me boy?!" he growled.

" You never eat, you grow thinner by the day, you never talk to me, you always watch Arthur, never talk about mom! it's just-"  
Francis slammed his hands- silencing Alfred- and got up for the wine glass spilled all over the white tablecloth, deepening it into a crimson blood color.

Pushing out his chair he went for the door. He looked back at Alfred. " I shall write to Matthew this very moment. It'd be good for me to see him again. One can go so far as to living in a house with a utter useless pig for a son."

He left, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_My dear Boy,_

 _I wonder how have you been doing lately. I am overjoyed when I heard you have been engaged by the man, Ivan Bradinsky. Though to be completely honest with you, he sounds like an intimidating man. Nonetheless I hope you have great happiness in your marriage. Alfred and I have been doing quite well lately. He's been eating...well and is always happy, though he misses you greatly._

 _It'll do us both the great pleasure of having you over for Christmas that is approaching us in the matter of days. You may bring your fiance if wanted._

 _Alfred was in joy when he heard that I was to write to you this very evening. He loves you, but not as nearly as much as I do._

 _Also, Please note that a man named Arth_

Francis hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Matthew about Arthur, or even he wanted to invite Arthur at all!

Sighing, he looked over his letter.

 _No point in wasting a perfectly good invitation_. He smiled to himself. _And besides, its only appropriate that Matthew meets my future husband~_

He continued to finish the letter.

 _Ur Kirkland, will be expected to join us for Christmas dinner . I recently hired him as a tutor for Alfred. He has the most bizarre of eyebrows, you must see!_

 _With lots of love_

 _Francis Bonnefroy._

Francis, satisfied with the invitation, licked the edge of the envelope flap and sealed the letter inside. Planting a kiss, he stamped the letter with the family's arms.

 **The invitation was delivered to Matthew's 3 days later at night.**

" Ivan, it seems we have we have been formally invited to my fathers for Christmas. It should be quite fun." Matthew read over. He grinned at the thought of seeing his beloved father again.

Ivan nodded and smiled in response. "da." He said, "But sitting here with you by the fire is more than enough fun for me." Ivan cooed , pulling in his fiance for a warm hug and planting a kiss on the top of his forehead.

Matthew blushed profusely.

" That's quite enough out of you!" He said, flustered.


End file.
